Magic on the run
by Colemia Katagari Paradis
Summary: Drianna Castelle is in dire need of some assistance, one that only a Mikaelson could grant her. Though after making a deal with the most noblest of this dark, powerful family, she is unable to discern as to weather or not a fault was made on her part, she is of the magical variety and after all, all those who suffer the burden of their "love" never manage to make it out alive.
1. Prologue

Drianna Castelle was a being with power. She was not available to cross close paths with. If you managed to find yourself with an appointment the interview would soon deem itself to be quite unpleasant. Therefore she didn't take appointments; she functioned on a meet-and-greet system on her client's territory to eliminate any possible threat she may come across. The advantages to this was that all inter and transactions were made as quick and painless (as figuratively and literally as could be) as possible. Should the manner in which she worked prove fatal, said clients were wiped clean of any memory they had of contact with her.

Through the relations she had managed to form throughout her lifetimes, loyalty was not hard to come by. All those, both supernatural and human (even if they were a select few) caught no more than a mere glimpse of here only knew her through reputation. However packaged along with her good proceedings was also a minor concern of being hunted. She insisted that it be seen as a sign of power rather than a weak point. It did change a few things, she wasn't ignorant of prominent threats, and if anything, it made her lose much of her trust and faith in people. In her thousand years of making something of herself she finally got to the point of being labelled as "dangerous" in the supernatural community (If any human caught hold of her line of work, apart from the rumours, she would unfortunately be the least safe person on Earth).

Her "work" consisted of retrieving information, re-building struggling supernatural communities, collecting historical artefacts and leading large enterprises. It was, in reality, less innocent than it sounds. Now that she didn't meet with her clients directly, her mistrust seemed like she was playing a coiled serpent waiting to strike. What they failed to notice was that every supernatural entity was once derived of a human being.

 _I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address,  
In a torn-up town, no postcode envy_

She knew that she was no God.

 _But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,_

But that never stopped her from taking advantage of such likeliness to the name.

 _We don't care; we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, May Bach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash._

She wasn't human.

 _We don't care; we aren't caught up in your love affair._

 _And we'll never be royals (royals)._

That was all she really wanted in the beginning

 _It don't run in our blood,  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy._

Her reluctant role as care-taker of the paranormal world was over

 _My friends and I—we've cracked the code._  
 _We count our dollars on the train to the party._  
 _And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,_  
 _We didn't come from money._

Oh… she was free of rules

 _Ooh ooh oh_  
 _We're bigger than we ever dreamed,_  
 _And I'm in love with being queen._

She could be anything

 _Ooh ooh oh_  
 _Life is great without a care_  
 _We aren't caught up in your love affair._

She was sure she would live to regret her decision on some days

 _And we'll never be royals (royals)._  
 _It don't run in our blood_  
 _That kind of luxe just ain't for us._  
 _We crave a different kind of buzz_

So she wanted to play humble and relax for a while

 _Let me be your ruler (ruler),_  
 _You can call me queen Bee_  
 _And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._  
 _Let me live that fantasy._

But she ended up **cursed….**


	2. Chapter 1

It's safe to assume that one would have to be very thorough with their decision in becoming a pet for an original vampire. For one thing, you need to tailor yourself to their tastes, you can never be an inconvenience during their most dangerous of situations, acting constantly appreciative would also place a damper on the decision, as well as the amount of restraint needed to step in and prevent them from hurting people or people from hurting them, or their family members….

These were the factors that she should have taken into account when a gang took a chance to be cruel to a puppy six months ago, on the very night her curse was activated. She would be stuck in any animal form in the darkness of the night.

While she chose to go for the dangerous, eye-catching, complicated cross-breed, it was not one of her best times to be caught vulnerable and unable to expose her magic. Though, it didn't matter much; she was an innocent animal, under the pretense of pain and covered in blood. And in that moment the situation had become of interest to the angered Original vampire she would soon choose to call ' _Master_ ' for a while.

She could see that he was in a foul mood with the amount of bloodlust that slaked his expression that night. When he attacked he was vicious and quite… messy. A far-cry from the stories told about his more civil handy-work, and she was appreciative of the centuries she had lived, building up her tolerance for such atrocities of a vampire's nature.

"When you choose to pick on an inno cent being in future you will always remember this night, you look back at being a _helpless victim_ in a situation of which you could not control."

There was a pause for a moment as he caught his breath while his compelled foe lay squashed tightly against the wall by his neck. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed there were five bodies sprawled across the narrow alley bathed in blood, wordlessly warning her of the venture she was about to embark on.

"Now get out of my sight." He growled and released his fists, causing the man, frightened beyond belief, to remove himself away from the situation that was the nightmare of his life.

The defeated-looking Original ran his hand through his hair and glanced around before he leaned onto the alley-wall and fell to the floor.

Rolling eyes and inwardly sighing as to what had become of her immortal life she trotted towards him. Someone in the higher-powers above gave her this opportunity was still on her side. Anyone could have come to her aid, but it just so happened to be an Original vampire.

For her this was a sign, she didn't believe in extreme coincidences such as these. The only problem was that she had to reveal her identity to him if she wanted to attain his trust and perceive anonymity against the supernatural community. It would be a hard task since she didn't want to continually look over her shoulder all the while hoping to move ahead with her original plan of work-leave.

She placed her two small paws on his hand, making him look down at her and went through his mind as her blue eyes met with his dark ones. He abruptly pulled back, feeling the intrusion but did not back away, feeling intrigued at the creature in front of him.

Deeming this as progress instead of a set-back she once again placed her paw upon his own and allowed him access to selected memories.

"Remarkable." He murmured under his breath.

 ** _I am Drianna Castell._** She spoke in his mind.

"Elijah Mikaelson." He replied coming out of his stupor. "Forgive me for my appearance Miss Castell; I, haven't had the most agreeable of nights."

 ** _It is of no consequence. I should be thanking you for saving my life. Clearly you are in need of a solution. I can help you if you are willing to assist me._** She stated getting to the point ** _. Apparently, my magic stays with me in this form._**

He looked at her, skeptical. "How would you- _Why_ would you choose to help me full knowing what I am?" thinking back to what he had seen of her memories.

 ** _I was trying to seek you out_** **because** ** _of what you are._**

"And what of me appeals to a powerful creature such as yourself that you chose to go through the effort of finding me?" He took a more casual stance and leaned against the wall, both hands slipped in his trouser pockets.

Drianna hesitated to give him information; she'd only just met Elijah. She didn't want to relay any of her weaknesses, but the man that stood in front of her walked the Earth for a thousand years. If she wanted anything from him he would require her trust from the start.

 ** _I did not track you. I am cursed to the form of an animal by night._**

"And you think I can help you?"

She was amused by his way of thinking; of course he would conclude that she'd want something immediately. Going to the most feared of their raced would be looked upon as a rarely sought out option.

 ** _You were not my last measure, Mr. Mikaelson. This curse will eventually come to pass. The witch responsible will die soon enough. I assure you that I have more intention of offering my help than receiving any._**

He was silent; contemplating his next words. He didn't trust this new creature. Her existence was unheard of and yet there seemed to be no ordeal regarding her to make him believe that she was an abomination of nature like the race he and his siblings had sired. She had magic, and it was that sole reason that made him reluctant to accept her proposal.

"I will need more of a demonstration than a fancy trick like talking in my head. The little display earlier for one doesn't do you any favors."

 ** _We haven't discussed a deal as yet. This is merely you considering taking this conversation further._** She told him, choosing to ignore the hit to her strength. **_Right now, see this as an interview. Two questions come to mind; "Would I work for you?" and "Would you allow me to work for you?"_**

He agreed with her observation. If she was as powerful as her memories claimed, he would have nothing to lose until daybreak, which took place within the next four hours.

"Might I suggest we move to a more enclosed location? There are patrols that come across these alley ways that are loyal to another faction in the French Quarter." He indulged her in a titbit of information in hopes of getting her to agree with him.

She sighed in annoyance looking down at her furry form. She supposed she caught him at a rather vulnerable and awkward time to discuss negotiations.

 ** _And now allow me to convey my own apologies. I never meant to find help in this form._**

"It is of no consequence." He smirked, throwing her words back at her.


	3. Chapter 2

Days after they conversed on their respective roles during her "vacation" found both of them strolling in the witch's side of the Quarter. Elijah was going to follow up on their promises and give them a chance… until it was decided that after the Celeste- debacle there would be no trusting any of the New Orleans witches. For now, Elijah was self-appointed as their baby-sitter and Marcel and the rebelling vampires posed a threat that they hopefully wouldn't get to deal with. So far her plan had come out some-what accomplished, and that was finding a way to trap the witches' magic so that she may feed from it. Their powers were restored and at their peak potential, but their Elder, Genevieve, she felt may be up to something. And that was exactly what she told her "Master".

"Master Elijah, I have a reason to believe that using the help from these magic leeches would only bring us trouble. And stray your brother away from the witch Davina, the girl has her powers back, but she is more powerful than the rest she does not even realise…"

He glanced over at her and nodded. Guidance given from one magical being's opinion about another's was rare as it was valuable. He would have to take care as to not draw too much attention to her existence in this war.

"My brother is expecting a child with the werewolf princess of New Orleans. I was hoping that you could focus your power on protecting her."

"I can only make sure one is absolutely safe, My Lord." She stated. "You will have to choose one. If it's the unborn baby I can make sure no one gets access to the mothers ' womb, if something happens to the mother I can manipulate the body so that it recognises her reproductive systems that will allow the child to live until he/she can be born."

He was silent, not answering , nor did it look like she was ever going to get one at the moment.

"She." He said all of a sudden.

"Hmm?"

"I believe that, with all of this trouble surrounding us, Niklaus would be fortunate enough to have a child, but his… discrepancies may have allowed fate to yield a daughter against him one day in the future. He will have to clean up his actions, faults, enemies dead and alive for this child."

"Pardon me sir, but what will you do once the baby is born. She cannot simply stay here."

Again he gave her a look mixed with doubtfulness and disbelief and agreed with her reluctantly. "I suppose you will be able to construct a few solutions when the time comes?"

"Of course, sir."

He said nothing for a while as they walked on the side-walk.

"It's nearly nightfall. You'll be changing soon."

"Shall I take my leave now?"

"No. I'll need you here, but discretely. I cannot expose you to too much, as per our agreement."

"What will you have me change into this evening?" I asked monotonously.

We spotted a few witches trying to catch a glimpse of our conversation by then. I just looked into his eyes trying to act compelled. He seemed to catch my meaning, making the act more realistic by bringing my head closer with his hand at the back of my neck.

"The one you had on the last time we met."

"But, sir," she spoke in a sultry tone. "wouldn't that be too bold?"

"It will introduce you well. You may take your leave." She blinked in pretence and walked by him.

"Well you certainly know how to pick your woman Elijah." I heard from behind me. It was Genevieve.

Drianna gave an internal smirk, when she saw the confident look on her face shatter at some of Elijah's quietly spoken words.

Bitch.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** **: Now all of you of the intelligent category may notice that animals cannot speak. Now in this story Drianna can only speak in a person's mind while she is in shifter mode.**

"Now would be the perfect time to blend you in with my family."

"… **I'm a dog**." She stated in a bland tone and continued as they made their way through the gate, into the compound. " **I respect you, I'll work for you. But I'm not some common house pet**."

"You'll be keeping Hayley, company. You would appear as a protector and a companion of sorts." he reiterated.

" **I'll appear as an animal that's expected to bark, roll-over, eat dog-food, and play dead**." She shot back. " **Besides how are you going to explain to her that I'll only be around during the night? My witch is dying in a few days. I won't be cursed forever**."

Elijah was quite for a while before he spoke. "I'm going to fully introduce you to Hayley and Niklaus, Ms. Castelle. As much as it pains me, I can't trust my baby sister with your presence and your… unfortunate, Achilles heel. The last time in doing so she had sided with the enemy faction out of spiteful hatred for my brother."

" **I have to admit Master Elijah, I'm not keen to be meeting this family of yours**."

"That's understandable." he said and smirked, reaching the parlour doors. "But trust me" he told her. "this isn't the first time I've brought a girl home."

" **Stop mocking me, all of your loves have either ended up dead or worse, in a match box**." she whined.

He merely chuckled at the imagery her words held and picked her up in his arms earning a loud yelp from the wolf-like pup, before entering the room.

"Look at this." Klaus gestures dramatically, almost pointing to the being that served as the current object of everyone's attention. "Father Kieran dies and all you could think to do is to adopt a stray little beast in his honour." As affronted as that comment made her feel as only watched on as he flops down onto one of the couches. "I'm sure he'll enjoy the company once it dies of a rather… tragic accident."

"She's unique, female, and perfect for this situation." disagreed Elijah, shortly passing the pup to Hayley who took to her eagerly. Once Drianna was close enough to her stomach she sniffed the slight bump and curled on top of it protectively.

" **Perfectly healthy**." She reported to Elijah, closing her eyes as Hayley laughed lightly at her behaviour while Klaus only rolled his eyes, which beheld a hint of wariness.

"Where did you even get her, anyways?"

"I do wish you would let down your guard sometime before this baby is born, brother. One would think that your lack of enthusiasm could probably affect your ability to bring this child some resemblance of happiness."

The brother in question rolled his eyes at Elijah's antics. "As long as its toilet trained, and doesn't go about, attracting the wrong kinds of attention or attachment of any kind-" he sighed in resignation at the glare Hayley was giving him. "Fine! It may stay… for now…"

The wolf could only stop to tilt its head and convey a wolfish grin as sign of portraying the epitome of innocence.

Elijah could only watch the narrowing of his brother's eyes, shaking his head as if to question if what he was currently investing in was even worth the limited time that held precious value to them all. All they could seem to do nowadays was wait, pray for good luck and hope…


End file.
